harry and his grandparents
by nashpar
Summary: Charlus and Dorea (Harry's grandparents in this verse) are alive and they raise Harry. How will that change him and the events of his life. will he still be friends with Ron and Hermione? Will he even be a Gryffindor? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Hello everyone! This idea just came to me. **_

_**In this story Charlus and Dorea are James' parents. Read and enjoy!**_

The Wizarding world was in full force celebration. Today the vilest dark Lord of all time had been defeated. No one really knew how or what happened only that he had attacked the Potters, James and Lily were dead and their son was alive. Surprising how news spread around.

Fireworks filled the air, parties were called at various points and houses, free beers and food was handed out in restaurants as owners were very happy, toasts were shouted in honor of the little 1 year old boy who was now the most famous toddler in the wizard world and owls flew all over the place delivering news to those in hiding.

However as much as most of the world was in celebration, there was a somber mood in Hogwarts particularly the Headmaster's office where there was Headmaster Dumbledore, Charlus and Dorea Potter and little Harry dozing off in a makeshift coat oblivious of how his world has changed.

"Dumbledore we are Harry's grandparents and as much as you think he will be safer in the muggle world, we want him with us. Lily's sister is a muggle and can do nothing to protect him. There are still death eaters out there who will could after him. Beside, Petunia wouldn't be able to teach him about our ways." said Charlus looking at Dumbledore sternly.

Charlus respected Dumbledore a lot but he felt the man often thought his ideas were better than others and often failed to see other ways to his so called plans.

"There will be blood wards. No one will be able to find him. it is better he grows up away from all the fame that will come with this don't you think?" said Dumbledore.

He knew Charlus Potter, Lord of House Potter, elite, rich pureblood and aristocrat married to Dorea Black another pureblood. They were the typical pureblood couple who had influence in the Wizangamot and the Wizarding world. They did not join the order (believe me he had tried to persuade them to but as seen they were not the easiest people to convince) but were against Voldemort's ways. Dumbledore had to admit he had been surprised when James joined the Order but apparently they allowed their son to make his own decisions.

Dorea was aghast and stared at the man with her red rimmed eyes. "Harry does not even know Petunia and from what we have seen, Petunia wanted nothing to do with Lily. What makes you think she will want anything to do with her son? He has magic which Petunia thinks is freaky. We are taking our grandson and we will protect him from the fame! Your plans and suggestions be damned. We listened to you when you said it was better for James and Lily to go into hiding At Godric Hollow instead of coming to Potter manor. Look where that got us? We lost our son and daughter!" said Dorea before dissolving into tears. the normally regal Dorea collapsed under the grief of losing her only son.

Dumbledore knew that particular decision would come back to haunt him and it had. he had thought Potter manor would be too obvious and under a secret keeper, James and Lily would be safe. Turns out he was wrong and he would forever regret it.

Charlus glared at Dumbledore. "I only meant what was best for Harry." said Dumbledore realizing he was losing the battle. In all honesty not meaning to disrespect the Potters, he thought it would be best for Harry to be away from the wizard world and seeing the track record the Potters had with James being so spoiled and arrogant when he was younger…he didn't want Harry to feel he was entitled. He sighed realizing he had lost on that.

"We know what is best for our grandson. Just because James and Lily were in the order does not give you the right to rule over their son. They were merely fighting for peace and a good cause and not your possessions." growled Charlus. It was clear he blamed Dumbledore immensely for the loss of his son and Dumbledore knew it would be hard to mend the rifts.

"I believe this meeting is over." said Charlus sternly rising. Dorea took Harry who stirred briefly before he went back to sleep in his grandmother's arms and the couple left to start their life raising their grandson.

_**Hey anyone ever wonder how Dumbledore knew Lily sacrificed herself? I mean there was just Harry, James, Lily and Voldemort yet immediately after James and Lily die, Harry is taken to the Dusleys using blood wards based on his mother's sacrifice. How did Dumbledore know what had happened?**_

_**Next chapters settling in.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"I cannot believe the nerve of that man! How dare he want to take our grandson from us to give him to a mere muggle!" seethed Charlus in anger.

"Relax dear. what is important is we have him now and no one can take him from us." said Dorea gently and Charlus sighed. He turned and smiled at his wife gently. Dorea has always been able to sooth him and make him feel better.

their union had been one perculiar. The Potters and Blacks were powerhouses with lots of money and power but that is where the resemblance ended. when his father had told him of a marriage arrangement, he had been angry raving about his free will but when he had seen Dorea, all protest seized. she was a very beautiful woman wit dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin, high cheekbones…dark and mysterious…It was love at first sight and when they talked and got to know each other, he knew she was the one for him. even now, after over 40 years of marriage, she managed to instill feelings in him he felt when he was 20.

"You are right. We have Harry." said Charlus his brown eyes lowering to the little boy sleeping in his grandmother's arms. They had missed Harry a lot. Due to the war and Voldemort being after James and Lily, they had been robbed of seeing the little boy. They saw how much he resembled the Potter line with messy jet black hair and facial features. the one thing he had inherited from his mother were the startling green eyes.

"We need to rest. the next fe days will be packed. we need to organize the funeral, will reading and custody."

"Yes. Do we have a crib?" asked Charlus suddenly realizing Harry had nowhere to sleep.

"You will have to transfigure one of the free beds." said Dorea and they headed upstairs. Charlus was very good at transfiguration a talent he had passed to James. As for Dorea, she was lousy at it and was more adept in Charms.

"He will also need some clothes, nappies and well everything/"

"I will leave that to you…"

"Of course you will…men…" said Dorea and rolled her eyes at the laughing Charlus. After transfiguring the bed, Dorea woke up Harry so that he could feed on some milk and then laid him back in the coat. the coat was beside their bed in the master bedroom. After what had happened, they wanted to be as close to Harry as they possibly could.

"Good noght my little one. me and your papa will always be there to protect you ad take care of you." said Dorea kissing the little chubby cheek and they turned to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Thank you all for the follows, fav and reviews. read and enjoy**_

The next couple days were really hard for the Potters. All over the news and papers was the story of James and Lily's death and Harry the extraordinary toddle who had defeated the dark Lord. Even worse, news came out that Sirius Black, James' distant cousin and best friend, one they thought of as a second son was arrested for their son and daughter in law's murder.

"I cannot believe this to be true Charlus. Not Sirius! He is my son!" cried Dorea.

Charlus sighed trying to comfort his distraught wife. He too was in shock but everything added up. He had gone to the ministry demanding they release Sirius but there was evidence. Sirius had been James and Lily's secret keeper, he was caught in the street with the dead muggles and his best friend Peter screaming he had killed the Potters. there had been nothing he could have done.

The mood didn't get better as Harry would wake up screaming in nightmares then spent the better part of the night crying for his mama and daddy. It was so devastating and taking a toll on the couple but they vowed to be there for Harry. He was the piece of their son and would protect him with all they had.

"I cannot believe it has only been 3 days since James ad Lily passed." said Dorea carrying Harry in her arms who was dressed in small black mourning robes. The Potters were all dressed in black as they readied themselves for James and Lily's funeral. Several of the Order members, James and Lily's friends were there to pay their last respects to the couple.

They had decided to plan the funeral at Godric Hallow where James and Lily had lived and taken their last breaths. It was an emotional ceremony and everyone couldn't let their tears in when Harry screamed for his parents when they were laid to rest. the little boy couldn't understand why his mummy or daddy were not waking up and why they were being shut in boxes. Dorea had to leave to calm him down.

After the funeral, Dorea and Charlus took some time to go through the destroyed cottage where they managed to save photo albums, a trunk labeled Harry and some of James, Lily and Harry's stuff. They took what they could and left, touched at the memorial messages and items left in honor of their son and daughter in law.

The will reading was done 2 days after the funeral. Sitting in the will reading hall at Gringotts was the Potters, Remus, Dumbledore and Severus Snape to the Potters and Remus' surprise. Harry was sitting on Remus' lap having demanded to go to his Uncle M'oony.

Remus was left some money, Dumbledore some items, Snape a private letter and item from Lily and Petunia also had some money from Lily. the rest was left to Harry. Guardianship was handed to Dorea and Charlus as stated by the will (no surprise there) with Sirius and Remus named as 2nd and 3rd guardians.

"Remus, I understand you lost all your friends at once and we know how painful that must be to you but Harry needs his uncle Moony. You are always welcome at the manor. We know James ad Lily would have loved it if you remained in Harry's life." said Dorea gently at the young man who was looking haggard and worn out with grief.

"Thank you so much Lady Potter."

"I am Dorea to you Remus. Take care." Remus nodded and he hugged little Harry and then he left.

Charlus and Dorea took their grandson back home.

_**There is 3**__**rd**__** chapter. I edited chapter 1 and 2 since I got PM that I show Harry's life before Hogwarts. Hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter…Harry's scar is hurting.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

A week after James and Lily were killed, the Potter manor was shattered again by a startling piercing scream. Dorea and Charlus both jumped from bed and dashed to their grandson's coat where they found him throwing a fit, his small chubby hands clutching his forehead where a lightning shaped scar resided.

Dorea took the little boy in her arms and tried to sooth him. "Tilly." she called out. Immediately there was a pop and before her stood one of the Potter elves. "Please get me a wet warm cloth."

"Yes mistress." said Tilly and she popped away.

"This is not normal Charlus. We have to take him to the healers. This scar needs to be looked at. I have tried all remedies I know but nothing is helping him." said Dorea her brown eyes filled with worry. Charlus nodded.

"You are right. Let me call Sanders now." he said before he left to get into some robes. Since they had their own personal healer David Sanders, he merely had to floo call him at any time.

Healer David Sanders stepped out of the fireplace 10 minutes later. David was a handsome looking man with brown hair, blue eyes and a soft reassuring smile. Charlus and David had gone to Hogwarts together striking a very close long lasting relationship. He was even James' godfather. They were that close.

"Charlus, what is the matter?" asked David.

"You need to come and see." said Charlus with a sigh running his hand in his unruly black hair, a feature he had passed on to his son and grandson apparently. Charlus led David upstairs to the master bedroom where they found Dorea sitting on the bed holding a still sniveling Harry while she sang softly to him dabbing a warm cloth on his scar.

"Is that Harry?" "Yes. He is in pain. There is a scar on his forehead that is not responding to the basic pain salves and potions."

David nodded and set his emergency bag down and took out his wand and a diagnostic sheet."Let me take a look at him."

Dorea held Harry out her face full of worry. David waved his wand muttering spell after spell then he turned to the sheet. His face became grave.

"What? What is it?" demanded Charlus not liking the look on Sanders' face.

"You were right. That is no ordinary scar. It is a host scar."

"A host scar? What do you mean?" asked Dorea worried her eyes fleeting briefly to the scar.

"There is another presence that is not Harry's in that scar. something happened when he defeated you know who and either part of you know who's soul is in him or one of his parents'."

"What!" Dorea's eyes were wide with fear and concern. "Can it be removed?"

"With time yes it can but trying to expel it now might cause Harry to suffer brain damage or even death. he is too small and fragile and the soul is entangled with his."

"But wont it hurt him or take over?" asked Charlus looking at his grandson. His grandson didn't desrve to be hurt more than he already was.

"The soul is a parasite so to speak. It will reside in his scar but it is insignificant and will not influence him or harm him in any way. When he is older and stronger, he will need to be taught occlumency. That way, he will be able to isolate the soul from his mind, breaking the link between them making it easy to take it out." The elder Potters nodded.

"Now use this for pain. it will help." said David handing them a vial. "The pain should have cleared within a week." The 2 Potters nodded. At least it was something that could be fixed. the potions worked wonders and for the first time Harry long with his grandparents had the first full night sleep.

xxx

"Dorea really isn't that like the third shopping trip you have had in a week?" asked Charlus amused as his wife emerged from the fireplace laden with bags. the name on the bags, 'little witch and wizard (LWW) and Baby wear told him exactly what was in there.

"Well I was coming from the restaurant and I just saw this little cute lion jumper displayed and I couldn't pass it up. It will look so good on Harry." said Dorea setting the bags down and rummaging in it then she took out a jumper and showed her husband who was lounged on the sofa reading Daily investors.

Dorea owned 'the Golden Dragon Restaurant, an upscale restaurant in Diagon Alley which she managed and that meant going to Diagon Alley twice or more giving her a chance to buy more clothes.

"That looks like more than one jumper to me. Harry's room is soon going to be run out by clothes." mumbled Charlus

"Oh shut it you…" said Dorea with a glare at her husband, "My grandson deserves to be spoiled."

"He is mine too." said Charlus indignant.

"Only when he is waking us up at 5 to go flying. I told you not to take him on that flying horse but nooo…you just had to now he wants to do it all the time."

"It is fun…" said Charlus in a matter of fact smug way.

"Ugh…men" she grumbled leaving her husband in laughter.

a month after James and Lily died, they had got full custody of Harry. There was no question to it of course but they were glad to get it out of the way.

_**there is chapter 4…hope you enjoyed**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you so much for the great response (reviews, fav and follows). Enjoy**

"I cannot believe the nerve of that man." said Charlus taking off his robes. "What happened?" asked Dorea. Charlus was coming from the death eater trials.

"Lucius Malfoy happened. He claimed he followed Voldemort under the imperius curse. What a load of bull. He is as guilty as they come." said Charlus and Dorea sighed. The Malfoy family was like the Black family. Rich, elite, pure but with a dirty past.

Charlus and Abraxas had never agreed on anything and were not close and it was the same with the son Lucius the now Lord and Head of Malfoy house. Despite Lucius marrying Narcissa Black who in turn became related to the Potters, the bridges were not mended.

Charlus had fought for Lucius to be tried under veriteserum but it was clear Lucius had bought his way into the minister's pocket. The blonde fool even had the nerve to come up to him after the trial.

"This is what gets to me. The guilty walking free. He won't be the only one to get away." said Charlus.

"You did your best. Right now all we have to worry about is Harry."

"You are right. How has he been today?"

"Perfect little man. He is turning to be just like his father."

"Learning to manipulate you to get his way you mean?"

"I resent that." said Dorea and Charlus laughed. At that moment, Tilly came down holding little Harry who was wide awake.

"Just in time." said Dorea. "Where is my little man!" said Charlus with a grin taking Harry who squealed with glee at his papa. Dorea shook her head amused. One moment he was the powerful Lord Potter and the next he was a cooing soft grandpa baby talking.

xxx

Charlus picked up the Daily Prophet and there on the front page was the headline 'LONGBOTTOMS ATTACKED.'

Before he could shield the paper, Dorea who was making some breakfast came into the breakfast room with the food floating and asked, "Anything of interest today?" as she looked a the paper. there was a clutter as Dorea read the headline.

"Oh my God! What happened? Who attacked them?" They knew the Longbottom family well in the pureblood circles. they knew of Frank Augusta's son and Alice his wife who were well known Aurors and members of the Order.

"Death eaters. It's said Bellatrix and her husband were arrested for the attempted murder." Fear seized in Dorea's heart. "They wanted to know what had happened to their master. It is not certain Frank and Alice will recover. They were tortured with the cruciatus. Their son survived though."

Dorea paled at that. She couldn't believe she was related to someone as deranged as that woman. Her family had a dark past long before Voldemort and Grindelward but none had been as vicious as Bellatrix and Sirius. Apparently something went wrong in that generation.

What really put fear in her heart were the death eaters still on the loose. they had been reading everyday to be on the lookout for but now it was real. the death eaters could escape and come for them. Everyone knew they were guardians of Harry…they were in real danger.

Charlus looked up as he realized his wife was suddenly silent and saw her standing paralyzed by fear.

"Rea?" said Charlus reverting to Dorea's pet name. Not getting a response he rose and went to her. "What is wrong?"

"Death eaters attacked the Longbottom family Charlus how can you ask me what is wrong? Everyone knows we have Harry! they could be on their way right now!" said Dorea her emotions all over the place.

"Listen to me. They will not come here. Remember this is an ancient manor with wards almost as strong as Hogwarts. No one has ever been able to attack this place. We are safe. you hear me?" Dorea looked at Charlus and nodded. She knew Potter manor was the safest they could be but one could not help but worry. "Now let's go and have breakfast. I have a feeling I will be spending the afternoon at the ministry." Dorea nodded and she left to go and get Harry.

Since Charlus was a member of the Wizengamot, he was present in all the meetings and trials.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thank you so much for the great response (reviews, fav and follows). Enjoy**

Dorea watched as 4 year old Harry flew around on his toy broom a look of glee on his face. Harry loved to fly and took to it like breathing air. He was a natural and looking at him, his black hair windswept, his green eyes alight with happiness, she wished she could let him stay on that broom forever.

"Grandma look!" said Harry and Dorea nearly had a heart attack when Harry did a little summersault. "Harry!" "See I can do it!" said Harry oblivious of the scare he had given his grandma. Dorea shook her head. In more ways than one, Harry was like James.

he was mischievous, very cute and able to manipulate her (to her embarrassment) into getting away with a lot. He loved to explore, anything that involves flying (broom/flying horse) and reading and hearing about stories of his mum and dad.

"Come on Harry. It's time to get ready for lunch." "Oh, can I stay a little longer? Please?" Dorea sighed shaking her head at the puppy dog eyes. "Ok, only a little longer…" Harry whooped and began making rounds going as fast as the little broom could go.

xxx

"Granny?" said Harry. Dorea looked at the little boy who was looking anxious and curious. "Yes dear?"

"How did I get this mark here?" asked Harry pointing at her lightning shaped scar. Dorea sighed. She had been waiting for this question and she knew she would tell him.

"You know what, I will tell you tonight ok?" Harry nodded. "Now you need to get ready. Remember uncle Remus is coming over to see you."

"Yey!" said Harry and he rushed out leaving a worried Dorea.

When Charlus came home from a business meeting, Dorea told him what had happened. "He asked me today about his scar. Do you think he is ready to know?"

"I believe so. He is an intelligent boy. Beside if we tell him now, it will be easier to explain whu he needs a mind healer and to learn occlumency when he is older." said Charlus and Dorea nodded and sighed.

"This will be hard." "I know but he has to know." said Charlus taking his wife's hand comfortingly. "I wish I could protect him from this." "I know." said Charlus hugging Dorea. They stayed like that before they made their way to Harry's room.

They both sat on the little boy's bed who looked up at the them curiously. "Harry, you asked how you got that mark you have here."

Harry nodded his green eyes full of child innocence and curiosity.

"You remember us telling you that your mum and dad are gone? That they died?" Harry nodded again.

"Well, long ago before you were born there was a bad wizard. He wanted to be a ruler but some people like your parents and us didn't believe in what he wanted so there was a war."

"Was he magical too?"

"Yes. Because your parents didn't like what he was doing, the bad wizard came after them. He came to your house. Your daddy fought him but he was too strong and he killed him. Your mummy tried to hide you but she couldn't and the bad man killed her too. He then tried to hurt you too."

"Me?" said Harry his eyes wide.

"Yes. He wanted to hurt you too but he couldn't." "Why couldn't he?" "Because your mummy protected you so he managed to hurt you here instead." said Dorea softly patting his forehead.

"So this bad man is he gone?" "Yes he is gone. you hurt him more and he disappeared."

"Will he come back for me?" "No he wont but if he does, you have us to protect you ok?" Harry nodded and they hugged him goodnight and he fell asleep hugging his worn out Prongs.

"That went well." Charlus. "Do you think he will be ok? I wouldn't want him to have nightmares about this." said Dorea her brown eyes shining with worry. "Do not worry. He is a strong biy and if he has nightmares, we will be there for him."

turns out Harry did have nightmares that night of a bad man trying to hurt him and for a week he slept with his papa and grandma but they soon faded when he realized he was safe and no bad man was going to come for him.

xxx

"Honey, I think it's time Harry has someone else to play with." said Dorea. Charlus looked at his wife, fresh from the shower in her sleep wear her dark hair plaited like she always did noting she was still as beautiful as she had been when they first sight. Apparently the black classical beauty didn't fade.

"I agree. He is getting old. He also needs to start schooling." "Of course you are looking forward to teaching him everything about the Potter history." "I didn't say that at all." said Charlus in denial though they both knew it was true. After all Harry was the sole heir to the Potter name and fortune. he needed to be raised as such.

"Who do we know with a child Harry's age? We could combine their general studies so Harry can interact with them while learning."

"hmm I know the Longbottom boy what's his name…Neville, Augusta's grandson." said Dorea.

"Ah yes I know of her." "Then there is the Greengrass daughter Daphne and Sullivan boy Christopher."

"Hmm, I shall approach their parents. It will do Harry good to have friends."

"We also need to start occlumency with him. The sooner we do, the sooner we can remove the parasite." "You are right." said Charlus and then he kissed his wife softly before they turned in to sleep.

_**There it is. Hope you enjoyed. review and tell me what scenes you would like included and who you would like to be Harry's childhood friend. Keep in mind, they should run in the circles of the elder Potters. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites! They make my day. here is chapter 7. Sorry to say this will be the last chapter with Harry as a child unless you review and say you want more otherwise next chapter he is receiving his Hogwarts letter. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Pslmouth**

7 year old Harry was sitting in his room reading when a scream was heard outside. His grandmother was out doing her flowers. Harry rushed out of his room, down the stairs and sprinted outside.

"Granny!"

"Harry don't come close!" said Dorea still looking at the large black snake coiled hissing at her. Charlus was out for a business meeting so it was just them.

Harry didn't know where his courage came but he knew he couldn't let his granny face the snake alone. He dashed inside the shed close by and took his broom and dashed back. He approached the snake not listening to his gran who was shouting for him to stay back. "Leave my granny alone."

The snake turned to him. "She is disturbing my home." The snake said

"Y…You can talk?" asked Harry startled. He turned to his gran who was looking at him like he had 2 heads.

"You are a sssspeaker…"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry the curiosity of a 7 year old peeking in not even realizing his gran was still staring at him.

"You can sssspeak our language."

"Wow… I can speak snake? I have never talked to a snake before."

"Well now you have. Now leave me in peacccce."

"I can't do that. See my gran wants to do the bushes. Maybe you can go find a new under that tree over there. I promise no one will disturb you." said Harry. The snake harrumphed (if a snake can do that) and it glared at him before it slithered away.

"Thank you." said Harry then he turned to his gran and realized she was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Gran are you ok? Did he bite you? He was really nice and said you disturbed his home. I told him he will be ok by that tree. Do you know I can talk to snakes?"

That pulled Dahlia from her haze. "Oh I am ok Harry dear. I was just startled."

"Gran, why didn't you tell him to leave like I did?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well you see, you have a really special gift. I cannot do that but you can." "Oh. Ok. Well next time you see another snake I will talk to him/her for you." said Harry as a matter of factly.

Dorea smiled and ruffled his hair… "Of course you will. Now go back inside ok. it will soon be time for lunch."

Harry nodded and dashed back inside not before storing his beloved broom.

**Xxx**

"He is a psalmouth. He talked to a snake in front of me. All I could hear was hissing." said Dorea.

"But that can't be. There is no history of Pslmouths in the Potter family. We are descendents to Godric himself!" said Charlus stunned.

"This makes no sense." said Dorea.

"But there is in Slytherin." said Remus quietly.

They had called Remus since he was Harry's uncle. He deserved to know about his little nephew given how involved he was in Harry's life. The Potters had decided to sponsor Remus by sponsoring him with his potions and a job. He worked as a manager for Dorea's restaurant. With Remus' lycanthropy it was hard for him to get paid work and he was grateful. "You are a good man and you deserve it." was all Dorea and Charlus had said.

"What do you mean?" asked Charlus. Both Dorea and Charlus were looking at Remus.

"You said he has a piece of someone's soul in him. What if its Voldemort's? Voldemort is a desented of Salaazar and he is a psalmouth." Dorea gasped. It was one thing to know there was a soul in your grandson that wasn't him but to think it was one of the most foul vilest man…no…

"No. It cant be… he cant have 'his' soul in him!"

"What other explanation is there unless maybe Voldemort gave him some of his powers when he was destroyed. He is the only psalmouth Harry was exposed to." said Remus.

There was silence. "What do we do now?" asked Dorea.

"Nothing. He has the gift. We just have to make sure he does not reveal it to anyone and keeps it a secret. I don't want to have to answer to Amelia why Susan is claiming Harry talks to snakes." Said Charlus.

"Not to mention Augusta!" said Dorea. That woman could be persistant given the chance. After all she was always coming up with new ideas to surprise and startle her gradson into performing accidental magic. No such luck. Dorea tried to tell her Neville was just a late bloomer but Augusta was having none of that.

"Well Remus you should go and talk to him about it."

"Me?"

"Yes. Harry adores you and he is surely to listen to you."

Remus nodded and left the room.

Xxx

Remus knocked on Harry's door and the little boy allowed him entry. "Uncle Moony!" cried Harry going to hug him. Remus laughed getting down on his knee and hugging the little boy who looked so much like his father James.

"Hey little man!" said Remus. Harry always managed to lift up his spirits.

"Uncle Moony you will never believe what I did today! I talked to a snake! It was awesome! Gran said I have a special gift and that only I can do it!" said Harry proudly.

"You did huh…that is what I want to talk to you about."

"Ok." said Harry and he sat down.

"You remember when I told you why I cant be with you at the end of the month?" " said you turn into a wolf. Are you allowing me to see it?" asked Harry. He had been begging Remus to let him see him turn.

"Not yet buddy." "Oh…" said Harry with a pout. "You always say no."

"That pout wont change my answer. Now even though I can turn into a wolf, no one really knows because some people don't really like it."

"Oh? Is that why I cant see? I think its cool! Like what I can do." Remus smiled. The innocence of children always got him.

"Yeah it is pretty cool but like I said, others don't like so I don't tell anyone. That is just the same as what you can do. Some people don't like it and might not like it so you shouldn't show or tell anyone ok?"

"Not even Neville?"

"Not even Neville. Promise?"

"Ok. I promise." said Harry and Remus nodded then said,

"So what were you doing?"

"Drawing. Want to see?" said Harry and soon there was laughter and chatting as Harry explained his drawings to Remus.

_**There it is. I hope you all enjoyed this. I sure enjoyed writing this chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hello everyone. Thank you for reading, reviewing and leaving favorites and follows. Special thanks to **_**carick of hunter moon**_**. What you said is quite true. Thanks for the idea.**

The weather was windy and cloudy with no speck of the sunshine as though to match the gloomy mood of the little family of 3 huddled in warm clothes.

Dorea, Charlus and Harry were currently standing in the graveyard at Godric Hollow. This was the 6th anniversary of the death of James and Lily Potter and Dorea and Charlus thought Harry at 7 was old enough to go and visit his parents. They had explained to him the night before and he had been eager to come.

Harry looked at his grandmother who was holding his hand. In his other hand he held flowers, white lilies. Dorea silently nodded to Harry and Harry let go of his grandmother and walked to his mother's grave.

"Can mum and dad really hear me?" he asked enquiringly

"Of course." said Charlus his arm around Dorea's shoulders as they watch their grandson.

Harry nodded and turned back to his parents' graves. "Hello mummy. Hello daddy. Gran and papa say that even if I cant see you, you can and you can hear me. I am sorry I didn't come sooner to see you but papa said he comes to see you so I guess you haven't been too lonely. I brought you some flowers. Gran has a whole lot of them at home. she says you loved flowers too and guess what, these are named after you mummy! I hope you like them. they are really pretty. Uncle Moony couldn't come today. He has a furry little problem to take care off but he promised to come later. I miss you a lot but it's ok. Neville and Susan don't have a mummy and daddy too. well Neville does but they are really sick. Susan and Neville are my best friends. We have school together. I drew you this too." said Harry and he took out a pad with a drawig of a family. "This is me, gran, papa, Uncle Moony and this is you here in the clouds looking down on us. I love you."

By the time little Harry was done with his speech, both Dorea and Charlus were crying. Harry walked to his grandparents and they enveloped him in a hug. They stood there with the wind blowing looking at the graves before it was time to go back home.

Xxx

"I want to talk to Sirius." said Dorea suddenly as they lay in bed.

"What?" said Charlus alarmed. "Why would you want to talk to him now?"

"I need closure Charlus and despite what you say, you need it too. we need to know why he did it. The Sirius that did this is not the Sirius I know. He loved James and Lily and adored Harry. He wouldn't betray them like he did. He was their secret keeper from when Harry was a month old. Why would he betray them months later?"

"Maybe it was all a ruse."

"A ruse that started when he and James were first years? I don't buy it. Sirius left his home when he was 16. He couldn't stand the idioms of the Black family. Had it been Regulus who had betrayed James I would understand not Sirius. Something went wrong. Maybe he was forced, put under the imperius curse…something."

Charlus nodded sighing. "That does not make sense now that you say it. I am going to look into it. You are right. We need closure. Harry deserves to know why he doesn't have a mum and dad but I will go there first."

xxx

Charlus looked at the man before him so different from the lively handsome boy he had known. Sirius was haggard. His once shiny black hair was mated and dull, his grey eyes lifeless and his once full face was gaunt. However what stuck him as odd was even though Sirius was looking haggard, he looked sane. No one could be this sane after 6 years of being in the presence of dementors!

After his talk with Dorea, he had gone to the ministry and asked for Sirius' file. It sited that Sirius had not been given a trial since he had confessed that he killed James and Lily and was found with his wand in the open after the carnage that killed Peter and 13 muggles. His wand was confisticated and Sirius was placed in jail. He decided he needed to go and speak to Sirius first to find the way forward.

Sirius looked at Charlus Potter. This was the first time anyone had ever visited him since he had been incarcerated. He wondered what had happened.

"I am not here on a social visit. You know what day it was a week ago? 31st of October. The anniversary of James and Lily's death. The first time Harry visited his parents graves." Sirius wore a pained look. "Why did you betray James and Lily? Why?"

"I didn't. I didn't betray them. James was my brother and Lily sweet Lily…I wouldn't do that to them. Not to them or Harry! he is my godson! I loved him like my own!" said Sirius desperately. He had waited for someone, anyone to come. He had made a mistake but he didn't deserve to be here.

"then why did you confess? You were found wand out shouting you killed the Potters!" said Charlus harshly.

"I as good as killed them. I was the one who suggested they change secret keepers. I thought I was too obvious. We thought Peter would be perfect. Who would suspect Peter? I thought it would be the greatest prank. James agreed. I didn't know he was the snitch. The little bugger was a death eater all along."

"Peter Pettigrew…a death eater! That is propestorous." Said Charlus remembering the sniveling bumbling boy who he always wondered what his son saw. He always trailed after James and Sirius when they visited the manor.

"I am not a death eater. I have never been. When I discovered Peter was the snitch, it was too late. He had already sought them out. Dumbledore sent Hagrid to take Harry. I knew Harry would be safe with Hagrid and I went after Peter. I caught up with him. He admitted to everything then the rat got a one over me. He blasted the street, cut his finger and transformed. He succeeded. He sold out James and Lily and managed to frame me. You have to believe me. I didn't do this!" said Sirius looking into Charlus' hazel eyes.

"I believe you." said Charlus. "I will look into your case and push for a trial." Said Charlus.

Leaving Azkaban, his heart was lighter. Sirius was innocent. They hadn't made an error in judgment for trusting him.

Xxx

If there was a time Charlus was grateful for his name and fortune it was now. Had it now been that, he would have had doors slammed in his face. After all no one wanted to admit they had made a grave mistake. Barty Crouch who had been in charge at the time as head of DMLE was adamant for any records to be pulled insisting that Black was guilty.

Being friends with Amelia Bones had its own points too. After hearing Sirius' story and reading Sirius' file, Amelia agreed to open the file and re investigate. One thing they agreed on, Sirius should have a trial. After all, even with all the evidence against them, Bellatrix and several death eaters had trial and were given a chance to answer for their actions.

"I have investigated Sirius' case." said Amelia sitting in the lounge at Potter manor. with her was Charlus, Dorea and Remus while Harry and Susan were out playing.

"There have been red flags in the case. First of all, nothing of Peter was found except his finger. All 13 muggles were blasted but their bodies were there and they were able to be identified. There is nothing on Peter. And then we tested Sirius' wand for the last spells he performed. There is a healing spell probably performed on Harry, a reparo and stunning spell. He is not the one who blasted the street unless he used another wand that was not confisticated. Also Peter's wand was not found on the scene which is peculiar in itself."

Remus listened stunned. He did not know how to feel about this. Sirius could be innocent. "What does that mean?"

"Sirius could be an innocent man. We have set the trial a month from now."

"Will there be use of veriteserum?"

"Yes since he has been in prison for a long time and could have forgotten some details. Veriteserum also works as a memory revealer charm. Fudge was against it at first but he agreed eventually when I informed him this could reflect really badly on him if Sirius was innocent."

"Thank you Amelia."

"I am just doing a job. No one deserves Azkaban when they are innocent."

xxx

There was an uproar in the magical world at the Daily prophet headline 'SIRIUS BLACK TO RECEIVE LONG AWAITED TRIAL'

Several thoughts raced in people's minds. How had Sirius not got a trial? Some people thought it was long overdue especially those who had known Sirius like Andromeda Tonks and those he had worked with. Others believed it was a waste of time. that he was guilty and should stay in prison.

Dorea and Charlus were not focused on that but on their grandson. His name was all over the papers again and they were busy explaining to him who Sirius was, showing his pictures and telling him about what was going on.

"So he is my godfather." said Harry trying to understand.

"Yes and he really loved you a lot." Harry nodded. "If he gets out of jail, he would love to get to know you and be your uncle."

"Like uncle Moony?"

"Yes. Like uncle Moony."

"Ok."

**xxx**

**SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT **This was the headline in the prophet a month later. the trial had gone swiftly. Sirius was brought in and questioned under veriteserum. When all was said and done, it was realized a grave mistake had been done. Sirius was innocent of all charges and there was now a lookout of the rat named Peter Pettigrew. Sirius was charged for being an illegal animagus but his sentence was completed by the time he had served. Since an illegal animagus spends a year in prison, Sirius was given compensation for the 5 years he had stayed in Azkaban.

Sirius' innocence caused a fallout in the ministry and public outcry. It dawned on people that if the ministry could send a pureblood like Sirius to jail with no trial then it could happen to anyone of them. Barty Crouch senior took the fall as he was the one in charge at the time. He lost his job.

Sirius could not believe he was out. He was free. Hugging Remus and shaking Charlus' hand in thanks, he couldn't speak with emotion. 6 years he had been dreaming of this day, a day he would prove his innocence.

"I am sorry Sirius. I should have known you wouldn't do something like that…"

"It's alright Remus. We didn't trust you to tell you the changed plans. I am sorry for that."

"None of that. You are free now Sirius. Free to get better and get back your life and meet your godson."

At the thought of Harry, Sirius' eyes lightened. He couldn't wait to see Harry. "He knows me?"

"We told him about you."

Sirius grinned. He knew he had a long way to go physically and mentally but he knew he would overcome anything. He had friends and family there for him. Sirius spent a week in hospital to recuperate and then he moved back to Grimmauld. His mother had died while he was in prison leaving him as the new Lord Black since he had never actually been disinherited. He revamped the place removing everything dark and brightening up the home with the help of Remus and Andromeda then got ready to see his little godson.

_**There it is. How was it? I am sorry if it seems hurried. Ideas are most welcome! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews, PMs, favs and follows. Thanks to you all who gave me the wonderful ideas. Remember you are free to review of PM me with an idea you may have. **

**To those who asked, yes Harry is the heir of house Potter and Harry's friends are Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom.**

**Enjoy!**

"Sirius for goodness sake relax!" said Remus rolling his eyes at his best friend creating a path on the floor as they waited anxiously for Harry to come down with Dorea. It was a month after Sirius' release and he had been on a program to help heal his body and mind of trauma. Obviously the mind needed a whole lot more than a month but his body, it had improved immensely.

He was a far cry from the thin, sallow, hallow man he was with matted her and sunken face. Now he looked more the Sirius from before prison, handsome with long straight black hair, pale skin and grey eyes. He was dressed in a suit and looked really good.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if he wants notning to do with me…"

"You are being absurd. Now sit down and wait for your godson."

"You said he knows about me?"

"Yes he does now sit!" said Remus all but forcing Sirius to sit down. it was just in time too as Dorea came down the stairs and into the formal lounge holding Harry who was dressed in blue jeans and a blue Puddlemere United t-shirt.

Sirius's stood up, transfixed, his eyes wide as he looked at Harry…his godson… seeing photos didn't do justice. Seeing Harry in person, seeing how much he looked like his father, looking into those bright green eyes… It was so overwhelming.

"Harry, that is your godfather Sirius the one we told you about. Want to say hi?" said Dorea looking down at Harry. Harry nodded and he let go of his gran's hand. He walked over to Sirius and surprising them all, Harry hugged Sirius.

The feeling Sirius felt holding Harry to him was unexplainable. He had dreamed of this since that fateful Halloween. He was so glad Harry was happy and healthy. Dorea smiled at the hugging godfather and godson and motioned to Remus. The 2 of them left to give Harry and Sirius some privacy.

Sirius hugged Harry close for some time then let go. They sat on the same double couch. "Hello Harry. I missed you a lot." said Sirius. Harry nodded not saying anything. Sirius suddenly looked behind him on the couch and took a small stuffed black dog. "I brought you this." Said Sirius. Harry's eyes lightened and Sirius smiled. Remus had told him Harry was very fond of presents. Looks like he hadn't been lying.

"He is so cool! What's his name?"

"Well its up to you but Padfoot sounds like a good name." Harry nodded and held the cuddly toy close. there was silence.

"Gran told me you were in jail." said Harry suddenly.

Sirius was thrown off for a moment. "Yes. I was and I really missed you."

"I am glad you are here now. Uncle Moony and gran and papa told me about you. Do you play quidditch?" asked Harry.

Sirius grinned. This was James' son that was for sure. "Sure. Would you like us to play some time?"

"Yes! Uncle Moony doesn't play. He says he doesn't like…he doesn't like heights…" said Harry with a frown very much like Lily's. Sirius felt a pang. James and Lily would have been proud of their son.

"Well I love quidditch and guess what…I am a fan of Puddlemere too!" Harry's eyes widened then he said, "Cool!"

The 2 of them talked, Harry insisted on showing Sirius his favorite places in the house as well as his new adult broom…(he didn't know his papa had placed safety measures and speed breakers on it). To Sirius this was the best day of his life. He was truly home now and he vowed to never leave Harry again, to think before acting and to be the best godfather ever.

_**So there it was. Sirius meeting Harry for the first time after prison. The prankster is back. Watch out Dorea, Charlus and Remus!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Harry groaned as he woke up and looked at the cloak though he knew it would read the same as always. Sure enough it read 4:30 am. He sighed resignedly. Ever since he was 7 Harry was woken up every morning for meditation by his grandparents. Since then, he woke up this early every time.

He got out of bed and padded his way to his balcony doors and opened them. He sighed breathing in the morning scent. He loved mornings. To him everything was new, fresh and clean not that he would tell that to his friends. No way was he going to be teased for being sappy.

He grinned when he saw the weather was perfect for a fly. To some, flying would be considered his first love be it flying on a broom, carpet or horse. He loved the way the air felt in his hair, the way he could look at everything from the air and feel free and light.

Turning he took his prized Nimbus 1990 lite the latest version which he had got for his 10th birthday and took off from his balcony. He rode out in the air making sure to keep enclosed in the manor property, practicing his favorite quidditch maneuvers that he was sure would give his grandma a heart attack while he was at it.

Harry lived with his grandparents Dorea and Charlus in a large country manor. from the air he could see the whole property of the large estate. there was a large 2 stories Victorian white mansion. The front had perfectly manicured lawns with palm trees scattered here and there, a fountain in front of the house, a long winding driveway. He could make out the rocky large tropical like swimming pool and the quidditch pitch at the back yard and the stables a distance from the manor. this place was certainly like a vacation all the time and his friends envied him.

After flying for some time, Harry knew he had to get back inside to get ready for breakfast. He always had breakfast with his grandparents who had a rule that they had breakfast and dinner together as a family. He knew his grandfather didn't tolerate taddiness.

He went to his ensuite bathroom for a shower. Harry's room was very big and spacious with red, cream and brown as the main colors. There was a large 4 poster bed, book shelf next to it, study table scattered with parchment and quills, 2 couches, a large closet and door leading to the bathroom. On one wall, there were posters of his favorite team, team players, singers and well just boy stuff.

After a quick shower, Harry got dressed in blue jeans and a black t shirt and sneakers. He went to look himself on the mirror. One thing he had learnt well, he should always be presentable whether at home or out. After all he was the heir to house Potter and had to always look the part.

Harry was a boy with messy jet black hair, emerald green eye (his favorite feature), lightly tan skin and a tall lean healthy frame. He was often always told (and saw on pictures) that he looked like his father but with his mother's eyes. He loved his eyes. They were the one thing he had got from his mother that was clear for all to see. Of course he was told he was just as intelligent and dedicated as his mother.

There was one feature on him that was peculiar and distinguished him from ordinary to extraordinary. On his forehead almost on top of his left eye was a very thin scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

There was a sad history in that scar. That scar was a reminder of when his parents had died, a mark that would forever associate him with the defeat of the most horrible sorcerer and a reminder of a soul that was trapped in it only to be freed just a few months before.

Yes. His scar had not been a normal scar. It had been a horcrux which meant another's soul inhabited in the scar.

Since he was as young as 7, Harry had began meditation and occlumency, the art of isolating his thoughts and mind in an attempt to cut the foreign soul and alienate it from his mind. It had worked and a month after his 10th birthday, he had done the ritual to remove it with his grandparents and uncles there to support him. It had been gruesome and in all his life, he had never felt such pain but it had been worth it.

The soul was removed and now it was just a scar. He was told it would never fade but that is a small issue to him anyway. To the rest of the Wizarding world, he was the 'boy who lived' the 'one who got away' and other stupid names. That scar to them showed them a savior. Harry merely rolled his eyes at the monikers and the stuff sold about him.

Harry left his room and went downstairs where he found his grandmother making breakfast. "Morning Gran. Morning papa." said Harry going to kiss her cheek and then went to sit on his seat on the table where his grandfather was reading the daily prophet.

"Morning Harry. Had a good sleep?" asked Charlus and Harry nodded. "Yes."

"How was the broom ride?" asked Dorea with a look that told him she had seen him doing his tricks.

"You saw that." said Harry with a faint blush.

"I always see Harry James." Said Dorea and Harry looked sheepish.

"Sorry." said Harry and Dorea shook her head muttering about how he was like his father. Harry looked at his grandfather and they both tried to hide their grins.

When the food was set the family began eating discussing their plans for the day. Harry planned to visit Daphne. Her sister was having a birthday and he wanted to be there early. Dorea was going to her restaurant and well Charlus had a meeting.

As they talked an owl flew into the breakfast room and landed infront of Harry. As soon as he saw the yellow envelope with the Hogwarts red seal, his face split into a grin. "I got it! II am going to Hogwarts!"

"Of course you are! You are a Potter aren't you." said Charlus and Harry tore the letter open and sure enough it was his letter alng with book lists. "I am so proud of you Harry."

"When can we go and get my stuff?"

"Well tomorrow seeing as today you have a party to attend." Harry was positively giddy. He was going to Hogwarts!

"I have to tell Uncle Remus and Sirius!" said Harry.

"After you finish breakfast young man." Said Dorea and Harry grumbled before he immediately gobbled his last 2 pieces of toast in what he thought was the world record then took a large gulp of his juice while his grandparents stared in awe. at that moment, they could see Harry, a happy young boy with no care in the world except going to Hogwarts.

Dorea often said Harry had many personalities and blamed Charlus and Sirius for that. One moment, he was an impeccable mannered boy, exuding confidence when they entertained guests then the next moment, he was the broom riding prankstar. Dorea remembered the day young Harry had pranked Lucius Malfoy when he had come for some negotiations with Charlus.

"Done. Can I go now?"

"Of course." said Dorea unable to deny those green eyes anything. Harry whooped and dashed for the floo but before he could use it, it pinged signaling a visitor. It was Neville Longbottom his blonde haired brown eyes best friend holding his letter.

"You got it too! Awesome! Hogwarts here we come!" said Harry excited. "Come on lets go and see if Susan got one too." Harry said then grinned when he saw Neville's cheeks turn pink. Nev had a crush on Susan Bones and Harry loved to tease him about it.

"Hello Mrs Potter!" said Neville before he turned and flooed to Susan's house leaving Dorea shaking her head at the antics of the 2 boys.

Harry emerged out in the hallway of Bones house and could hear Susan's aunt Amelia say, "Finish your food first Susan. I am sure Harry, Daphne and Neville got their letters. Oh someone just entered the floo. Eat." Harry grinned then he saw Amelia a tall formidable witch with short red hair.

"Harry, Neville. I believe you got your letters as well." The 2 boys nodded showing her their letters. "Well Sue got her letter too. She is in the kitchen."

The 2 boys went to the kitchen to find Susan stuffing her face like Harry had done just minutes before. "Slow down or you will chock Sue." Startled Susan turned and looked at them in shock then blushed when she realized her face was stuffed. Harry laughed. "I wish I had a camera."

Susan mumbled a threat which didn't really work as her mouth was till full then she glared at them. Susan was a pretty red head with long hair, blue eyes and fair skin. "I got my letter."

"We got one too." said Neville and they showed her. "Did Daphne?"

"I did." they both turned and saw Daphne Greengrass a very pretty blonde haired blue eyed girl. "I went to your house Harry and was told you and Neville were here. Astoria was really jealous."

"We are off to Hogwarts! At last! I am going to get my stuff tomorrow. Think we can do that?"

"Yeah. That way I can also get you your birthday present." said Daphne.

"You haven't bought it yet? I should have thought it was boxed already? You wound me Greengrass." said Harry mock hurt and Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself Potter." said Daphne and Harry merely winked at her making her roll her eyes at him.

It was an hour later when Harry returned back home to the manor and he immediately went to Grimmauld place.

"Moony! Padfoot!" he called out.

"Pup?" said Sirius looking up from the book he was reading. Harry grinned waving his letter. Sirius grinned and hugged Harry. "Of course you would get it. You are the son of a marauder!"

"I am going to dominate and all the pranks we came up with…" said Harry trailing off when Remus came in saying, "What is going on here?"

When Remus got out of Azkaban, Remus came to live with Sirius helping him out and well it became permanent. After all Grimmauld was big and both men needed company. They had worked together to transform the dark dingy home to a warm welcoming house.

"Harry got his letter." Remus broke in a grin and hugged Harry close. "I am proud of you cub." Said Remus. Harry loved how Sirius would call her pup from his dog animagus and Remus called her cub from his werewolf affliction. It made him feel special.

"Will you come with me tomorrow to buy my things?"

"Of course. We would love that." both men agreed.

Harry eventually went back home and got ready for Astoria's birthday party.

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter is Diagon Alley where there will be a little of Malfoy and Weasleys then Harry's birthday party. **


End file.
